Et pour sceller le Calice, l'Ordre créa la Clé
by Teh SFF's
Summary: ‘et si le sort du monde tout entier ne reposait pas uniquement sur les épaules de ce pauvre Potter ? Et si, 7 ans avant l’arrivée d’Harry à Poudlard, l’Ordre avait découvert l’existence d’un Calice contenant une partie des pouvoirs de Tom Riddle… '
1. Prologue et arrivée à Poudlard

TITRE: Et pour sceller le Calice, l'Ordre créa la Clé...

SERIE: Harry Potter

AUTEURS: Teh SFF's

GENRE: Action, humour

RESUME: Et si le sort du monde tout entier ne reposait pas uniquement sur les épaules de ce pauvre Potter ? Et si, 7 ans avant l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard, l'Ordre avait découvert l'existence d'un Calice contenant une partie des pouvoirs de Tom Riddle… ? Chroniques d'un Calice imbibé et d'un Clé névropathe…

NOTE: La présente histoire ne tient en aucun cas compte du sixième ouvrage de la saga Harry Potter...

BLA-BLA INUTILE: L'oeuvre placée sur ce support n'est en aucun cas à prendre au premier degré. Les personnages mis en scène sont, pour le plupart, issus de l'imagination débordante de notre vénérée J.K.Rowling. Aucun animal n'a été blessé lors du tournage. Nous présentons, d'ailleurs, solennelement nos plus plates excuses aux peuples de Pologne et d'Irlande qui n'ont, il faut le reconnaître, rien fait pour mériter tel châtiment. Sur ce, et avec l'assurance de toute notre estime, vous vous apprêtez à vous plonger dans un univers de démence et d'illogisme indubitables...Nous ne saurons pourtant être tenues responsables des sévices psychologiques engendrés par la lecture de cet humble traîté philosophique...

Que la force soit avec vous...

Oo signé: ZorrooO

(chuchotement chuchotement) : On me signale dans l'oreillette qu'une erreur de script a eu lieu... Je rectifie donc:

Oo signé: Teh SFF'soO

Un jour de plus s'achève dans le monde magique…

Sept années se sont écoulées depuis la mort présumée de Celui-dont-nul-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom…

Assise en tailleur devant une cheminée taillée dans la pierre, une petite fille contemple silencieusement le foyer dansant qui illumine la pièce.

Ses longs cheveux noirs nattés le long de son dos fin et délicat, ses mains pâles consciencieusement posées l'une au dessus de l'autre sur ses genoux, l'enfant attend patiemment le retour des responsables de sa présence ici.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente impassible, la porte glisse sur ses gonds pour révéler deux silhouettes drapées dans de longues robes sombres.

"-C'est elle ? demande l'un des deux hommes, découvrant son visage masqué par une capuche de toile grise d'une main."

L'autre homme, tout de noir vêtu, fronce de fins sourcils noir de geai avant de hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation.

"-Dumbledore ne devrait plus tarder, souffle-t-il avant de se détourner de la scène. Je vais me retirer…

-Severus, objecte l'autre homme, ébouriffant ses courts cheveux châtain clair d'une main tremblante. Ton aide a été précieuse… sans toi, nous ne l'aurions jamais trouvée…"

Secouant la tête en un geste plein de dérision, l'homme répondant au nom de Severus Rogue s'avance vers la porte.

"-Je suis loin de cautionner ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire, Lupin. Ne me remercie pas, je ne fais que rembourser une vieille dette… Je repasserai chercher les 'enfants' pour les déposer à l'orphelinat dans la semaine.

-Severus... nous ne leur ferons aucun mal, tu le sais… C'est pour leur bien, et pour notre bien à tous…

-Bien-sûr, Lupin, ironise le brun. Mais dis-moi, qui avez-vous prévu de sacrifier à cette noble cause… Une de vos enfants ? Qui de mieux placé que la fille d'un des membres de l'Ordre pour protéger une fille de Mangemort…

-Nous n'avons choisi personne… Dumbledore a jugé plus sage de… produire une Clé plutôt que de changer l'une de nos enfants en sceau…

-Qui s'est porté volontaire pour être le donneur dans ce cas… ?

-Amos Diggory… nous avons décidé qu'il valait mieux éviter de choisir quelqu'un de l'Ordre, par sécurité… Arthur en a longuement discuté avec Amos qui s'est alors désigné et Albus a accepté…

-Je vois…"

Calme et composé, l'homme au cheveu de geai relève sa capuche et se dirige vers la porte.

"-Mes amitiés à Albus…

-Je les transmettrai, lui assure Lupin. Sois prudent, Severus… Malefoy est sur le qui-vive, il se doute de quelque chose.

-Je le sais mieux que personne, Remus… tu n'as pas de souci à te faire à mon sujet…"

Sans un mot de plus, le brun passe la porte et la referme calmement derrière lui…

Lupin, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'entrée, laisse échapper un triste soupire avant de venir s'agenouiller auprès de la petite fille…

"-Mon papa, souffle l'enfant de sa petite voix fluette…Il est mort n'est-ce pas ?"

Emu, le lycanthrope hoche la tête.

"-Il m'avait prévenu, soupire la petite brune. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt s'en aller… Maman est morte quand j'avais 5 ans… Papa disait toujours qu'il fallait être fort et avancer, toujours, sans s'arrêter pour regarder en arrière… "

_Vivre, devenir plus fort et affronter un jour de plus…_

"-Qui va s'occuper de moi maintenant ?

-Tu vas vivre dans un orphelinat…

-Toute seule… ? s'inquiète l'enfant, ses grands yeux noisette brillants de larmes difficilement contenues.

-Pas toute seule, non, la rassure Lupin, un triste sourire aux lèvres. Pas toute seule…"

)))oOo(((

_**Dix ans plus tard...**_

"- Comme nous le disait Bachelard :'La science est un rationalisme appliqué'... Cependant, d'un point de vue étymologique, le mot rationalisme, du latin 'ratio', nous plonge dans un univers de subjectivité et..."

Et dans les tréfonds de la salle A17, impertubés par le sac et re-sac du blabla incessant du professeur de philosophie noyé par ses propres mots, les gens normaux, eux, dorment...

A l'Institution catholique Stanislas, terre stérile où le Soleil ne brille point, l'univers métaphysique de l'individu juvénile se subdivise en deux catégories distinctes: le corps enseignant et le corps sain (ou les jeunes), dont l'intellect n'a pas encore été infecté par l'épidémie professorale. La subdivision cosmopolite ne s'arrête pourtant pas là...

Parmis ces jeunes luttant pour leur survie psychique, deux ethnies se distinguent par leur indubitable singularité: les blondes et les polonais, l'Alliance ultime contre les Forces du Mal incarnées par le CPE (Conseiller Principal d'Education) dont le QG se trouve au CDI (Centre...bon, on a compris...).

Mais ce jour funeste qui s'annonçait mortellement déconcertant dans son absence d'intérêt n'allait malheureusement pas se dérouler sans complications...En effet, engourdi par une gueule de bois sans précédent au lendemain de la célébration annuelle de l'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie, notre spécimen polonais, sobrement intitulé Ana Kszinwinski sombre peu à peu dans l'embrasse de Morphée, alors qu'au même instant, à une enjambée de là, son accolyte blonde irlandaise Eileen McKenny, médite sur la condition du monde.

"- J'ai un trou dans ma chaussette...

- Et alors?... demande la brune.

- Ben, j'ai l'orteil dénudé ! s'indigne la décolorée.

- Effectivement, c'est...dramatique..., soupire notre amie de l'Est avec lassitude.

- J'ai froid en plus...

- Tais-toi et dors..."

L'air hagard et désorienté, Eileen se laisse glisser sur sa table avec tout le désespoir du monde, maudissant le destin dans un ultime effort avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

)))oOo(((

Et c'est au son strident de la cloche qu'elles ouvrent alors les yeux:

"- Hein? Quoi? C'est Pâques?

- Gnnn..."

Courbaturée par la position peu confortable dans laquelle elle s'est assoupie, Eileen s'étire et se masse la nuque d'un air las en jetant des coups d'œil distraits alentours…

Ne voyant personne d'autre que sa comparse polonaise dans la salle, la blonde fronce un sourcil et jette un regard interrogateur à ladite slave.

"-Il y a peut-être eu une alarme incendie…"

Peu convaincue, la blonde hausse les épaules d'un air désintéressé et se redresse d'un bond pour ranger son bordel dans son sac.

"-Faut que je passe au CDI pour emprunter des Annabac de maths, soupire Ana.

-En octobre?… Tu veux pas, je sais pas… attendre le moment venu ? Juin par exemple, de préférence la veille de l'exam… c'est là que ça rentre le mieux !

-Eileen…

-Okay, ben on est parties alors, sourit la blonde d'un air jovial."

Exaspérée, Ana pousse un long soupire avant de rejoindre Eileen dans le couloir, évitant distraitement de se prendre les pieds dans une des masses sombres et sans vie qui couvrent le sol…

Le trajet jusqu'au CDI se déroule sans perturbation majeure si ce n'est le sifflotement irritant de la jeune celte désinvolte…

"-Dance, dance, wherevah you may be, I am the Lord of the Dance, said he…

-Eileen…

-And I'll lead you all wherevah you may be, and I'll lead you all in the dance, said he…

-Eileen, la ferme !"

Pas perturbée pour un sou, la blonde enfonce son bonnet sur sa tête pour dompter sa chevelure combative et se met à trottiner en direction des escaliers qui mènent au CDI.

"-Héhé ! Y'a personne pour une fois, sacré veinarde que tu es ! On va pouvoir déambuler tranquillement entre des étagères de livres… faut que j'emprunte un recueil de poème du Dr Benjamin Adams ! C'est absolument fantabuleux, faut que tu lises ce truc !

-Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, le lycée est complètement désert, commente la brune, jetant un regard suspicieux alentours.

-Huuuh, on a dû dormir plus longtemps que prévu, c'est tout, raisonne la blonde."

Peu convaincue, Ana fronce ses fins sourcils bruns et s'avance prudemment à la suite de son irritante meilleure amie. Au bout de quelques marches, nos deux jeunes lycéennes poussent finalement la porte qui mène au CDI et s'y glisse sans frapper.

Ici, comme dans le reste de l'établissement, nos deux amies ne rencontrent pas âme qui vive.

"-C'est celles là que tu voulais emprunter ? demande la blonde, désignant un livre, négligemment posé sur une table d'un geste du menton.

-Ouais, édition 2006 des Annabacs Belin… Tu me les passes ? "

Toujours souriante, Eileen se saisit du livret et le tend à sa comparse brune…

Mais à l'instant même où Ana pose sa main blanche sur la couverture, une violente décharge électrique passe de l'une à l'autre des deux jeunes filles…

L'espace d'une seconde, le monde autour d'elles semble se figer. Les couleurs vives des affiches qui masquent les murs s'estompent peu à peu, les formes s'allongent, s'étirent jusqu'à perdre leur cohérence.

La couverture du livre qui les sépare se réchauffe et bientôt, tout s'efface autour d'elles pour ne laisser place qu'à un vague sentiment de mouvement diffus… un mouvement circulaire, entraînant, qui les tire et les renverse sans but apparent…

Etourdie, Eileen ferme les yeux et tente de regagner un semblant d'équilibre…

"-Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de sniffer les marqueurs à l'alcool de Charlotte… Ana ?"

Ouvrant précipitamment les yeux, la blonde jette un regard désorienté autour d'elle et tente d'identifier la pièce au milieu de laquelle elle se tient…

"-Okay… vous savez qu'il faut arrêter de lécher les prises quand vous vous retrouvez transporté dans la quatrième dimension, en plein milieu d'un manoir mal éclairé… "

La pièce, bien que quelque peu poussiéreuse et sombre, appartient vraissemblablement à une résidence de grande valeur… un vieux château en Ardèche, probablement. De nombreux tableaux ornent les murs et le seul éclairage apparent est la lumière vacillante de quelques chandeliers disséminés de-ci de-là sur les pourtours de la pièce.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Eileen risque quelques pas dans la direction d'une éventuelle porte…

"-Ah, vous voila, Miss McKenny ! s'exclame une voix strict et quelque peu désagréable."

La jeune fille, secouée par un violent spasme nerveux, se retourne pour faire face à une vieille femme au cheveu grisonnant dont l'air sévère ne laisse rien présager de bon…

"-Ca y'est… je suis tombée dans un mauvais remake de 'L'exorciste'...

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargée de vous ramener dans la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie de Répartition."

Visiblement peu convaincue, Eileen fixe la nouvelle venue d'un air perplexe…

"-Dépêchez-vous donc un peu ! Nous allons être en retard...

-Je crois que je vais finir par porter plainte contre Stabylo Corp… ils mettent quoi dans leurs marqueurs pour nous faire décoller comme ça ? souffle la blonde."

Tentant tant bien que mal d'échapper à ses hallucinations, elle se passe une main sur le visage et secoue la tête d'un air… canin.

"-Que faites-vous ? s'indigne la vieille chose d'une voix stridente.

-Je m'aère le neurone dans le but utopique de rendre un semblant de cohérence à la situation, s'exaspère la jeune irlandaise avec une légère moue contrariée.

-Oh pour l'amour de Merlin, jeune fille ! Le proviseur nous attend dans la Grande Salle, avec votre amie, Miss Kscm… Ana… Miss Ana.

-Kszinwinski ? Ana est ici elle aussi ?

-Bien entendu, voyons ! N'avez-vous donc rien entendu de ce que Monsieur Lupin vous a expliqué ?

-Lupin ? Expliqué… ? J'ai dû manquer un wagon…

-Vous n'avez pas rencontré Monsieur Lupin sur votre chemin ? Il était chargé de vous ramener ici… Oh sacrebleu ! Le bougre va m'entendre !"

Victime d'un nouveau spasme de l'œil droit, Eileen passe une main derrière sa nuque et se met à se gratter l'arrière du crâne d'un air déconcerté…

"-Vous savez où se trouve Ana ? s'enquit-elle.

-Dans la Grande Salle, je vous l'ai déjà dit…

-Qu'attendez-vous, dans ce cas ! Ouvrez le chemin, vieille chose !"

Visiblement au bord de la névrose, la vieille chouette pince ses lèvres émaciées et se retourne sans un mot, poings serrés le long du corps…

)))oOo(((

Au bout d'un couloir richement décoré, une large double porte de chêne massif se dresse entre les deux arrivantes et la Grande Salle.

La vieille femme, dont le nom demeure encore anonyme, lève une main vers l'entrée et décrit un léger cercle de la paume.

Aussitôt l'immense porte se fend en son centre et glisse sur ses gonds dans le silence le plus total…

Une lueur douce et chaude les enveloppe soudain, aveuglant momentanément la jeune fille.

"-Qu'attendez-vous donc, avancez, s'indigne la vielle chouette en la poussant sans ménagement à l'intérieur…

-C'est cela même, oui, avançons vers la lumière, ricane la blonde."

Effarée par le spectacle qui s'offre à ses yeux, la jeune fille se laisse guider sans résistance…

Autour d'elle, tout ne semble qu'or et velours…

Les murs, couverts par de riches broderies, sont ici également ornés de larges toiles dont les occupants sont tout sauf immobiles.

Au dessus de sa tête, les murs semblent s'ouvrir sur un magnifique ciel nocturne, parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes et dépourvu du moindre nuage.

De chaque côté du riche tapis qui s'étale sous ses pas, quatre larges tables linéaires, vraissemblablement sculptées dans le même bois que la large porte, se dressent, parallèles.

A ces quatre tables, des dizaines d'adolescents vêtus de noir, visiblement intrigués par son arrivée, sont assis sur des tabourets de bois sans ornement.

Au fond de la salle, devant de somptueux vitraux, une cinquième table se dresse sur une large estrade, couverte d'un riche drap de soie blanche. A cette table cependant, aucun adolescent ne figure. En son centre, un homme, âgé et barbu, lui fait un léger signe de la main en guise de bienvenue, accompagné d'un sourire bienveillant…

Devant l'estrade, un groupe de jeunes enfants également vêtus de capes noires s'amasse autour de la vieille chouette.

"-Professeur McGonagal, sourit le vieil homme d'une voix fluide et aérienne. Miss McKenny."

Sursautant légèrement à la mention de son nom, Eileen, fronce un sourcil et jette un regard autour d'elle.

Ayant enfin localisé Ana en marge de la foule de nains frémissant, elle se dirige discrètement vers la brune et vient se placer à ses cotés.

"-Tu as pris ton temps, chuchote la jeune polonaise à sa comparse. Ca va ?

-C'est décidé, dès que j'me réveille, j'arrête la drogue…

-Tu n'as jamais pris de drogue, Eileen, sourit la brune avec un haussement caractéristique du sourcil droit.

-Arrête de me trouver des excuses…"

Secouant la tête d'un air amusé, Ana se replonge dans sa contemplation de la foule qui les entoure.

"-Corrige-moi si je me trompe surtout mais… je ne te sens pas très… perturbée par les événements, s'étonne Eileen.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait en être autrement...

-Je comprends… après tout, c'est pas comme si on avait été transportées dans une dimension médiévale par l'édition 2006 des Annabacs du CDI, sourit Eileen en se massant la nuque d'une main."

Vraissemblablement décidée à conserver son stoïcisme inébranlable, Ana laisse un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres rouges…

"-Tais-toi et observe… on dirait que ça commence…"

Effectivement, à quelques pas de la table centrale, McGonagal, la vieille chouette, sort un rouleau de parchemin de sa manche et lance un regard sceptique dans la direction générale des deux jeunes filles.

"-Nous allons maintenant procéder à la cérémonie de la Répartition. A l'appel de votre nom, veuillez vous approchez afin que je puisse déposer le Choixpeau sur votre tête."

Ceci dit, elle se retourne et désigne un vieux chapeau pointu rapiécé d'un geste vague de la main.

"-Elmut Azeldorff !"

Masquant un léger sourire d'une main, Eileen se penche vers sa compatriote d'infortune…

"-Certains parents devraient réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire subir ce genre d'atrocités à leurs enfants, souffle-t-elle. Avec un nom pareil, on ne pourrait même pas le blâme en cas de… parenticide ?"

Impassible, Ana lève les yeux au ciel et suit le jeune garçon du regard.

Petit, brun et tremblant d'anticipation, Elmut s'avance d'un pas chancelant vers le tabouret qui siège aux pieds de McGonagal avant d'y poser son postérieur délicat dans un geste de rémission…

La vieille femme, souriant malgré elle, se saisit du chapeau et le dépose d'un geste fluide sur la tête du jeune garçon.

"-Ana…

-Quoi… ?

-Je crois que... le chapeau… il parle… il parle au gosse…

-C'est un fait oui…

-Mais…

-Oui, je sais, c'est un chapeau…"

Déconcertée, Eileen jette un regard autour d'elle et s'étonne de ne voir aucune trace d'effarement sur le visage de la jeunesse alentour…

Sombrant peu à peu dans un océan de désarroi, la jeune irlandaise braque un regard incrédule sur le chapeau, contenant difficilement son spasme chronique de l'œil droit…

Soudain, un frémissement parcourt l'ornement de cuir perché sur le crâne du jeune brun et un léger rire empli la salle.

"-Gryffondor !"

Visiblement soulagé, le gamin bondit hors de son siège et se dirige d'un pas assuré vers une groupe de préadolescents survoltés vêtus de robes noires et emmitouflés dans des écharpes rouges et or…

"-Je suppose que ce sont là les 'Gryffondors', souffle Ana. "

Haussant un sourcil en apercevant le jeune garçon balafré au cheveu belliqueux qui se dirige d'un pas indubitablement suffisant vers le nouveau venu pour le féliciter, Eileen laisse un sourire espiègle étirer ses lèvres…

"-Coiffés comme ils sont, j'aurai plutôt imaginé quelque chose comme Chiffondor…

-Hey ! s'indigne un des gamins en levant un regard pseudo menaçant vers Eileen. Gryffondor est la meilleure de toutes les maisons de Poudlard ! C'est la maison de Harry Potter…

-Adorable ! s'exclame la blonde. Chiffondor, la maison des haricots beurre ! "

Exaspérée, Ana se détourne pour échapper à l'absence totale de dignité de sa comparse…

"-On ne se moque pas de Harry Potter ! grogne un autre marmot. Il a sauvé le monde magique de Vous-savez-qui !

-On se calme, le Hobbit ! Premièrement, je ne reçois pas d'ordre d'un individu douteux ne mesurant pas plus d'un mètre quarante les bras levés…

-Hey ! s'indigne Ana.

-Deuxièmement, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de l'identité de celui-dont-je-devrais-connaître-le-nom…

-Un peu de silence ! s'égosille McGonagal d'une voix emprunte d'indignation."

Ravalant sa réplique, le gnome hobbitoïde se renfrogne et lance un regard plein de venin à la blonde…

"-Owned, Simplet. "

Pendant ce temps, McGonagal arrive déjà à son septième nom…

"-Serdaigle !

-Gryffondor !

-Serpentard !"

Etrangement, la mention de ce dernier nom déclanche une série fracassante de sifflements de la part des Gryffondors.

Amusée, Ana suit le jeune Serpentard des yeux jusqu'à sa table où il est accueilli avec un enthousiasme plus que modéré.

"-Ana Ks… kzc… kshivv…

-Kszinwinski, souffle le vieux barbu de son estrade.

-Ana Kszinwinski ! répète McGonagal d'un air dépité."

Imperturbable, Ana se glisse avec aise entre les rangs et s'avance d'un pas fluide vers la vieille femme qui se dresse d'un air digne près du tabouret fatidique.

Le silence relatif qui régnait sur la salle se brise alors dans une symphonie de chuchotements juvéniles…

"-Avant de procéder, interrompt Dumbledore, je suppose que quelques explications s'imposent..."

Aussitôt, les murmures cessent pour laisser place à un silence digne d'une salle de cinéma après l'avant-première d'un film de Luc Besson…

"-Nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir cette année deux nouvelles venues, transférées de l'Institution Stanislas, annonce le vieil homme avec un grand sourire plein de douceur.

-Stanislas ! s'exclame un des Gryffondors. L'équivalent moldu de Serpentard ?

-Au moins on sait à quoi s'attendre, souffle un autre.

-Suffit ! s'exclame McGonagal. Un peu de silence ! Venez ici, mon enfant…"

Un sourire gêné aux lèvres, la vieille femme se penche et dépose le chapeau sur la tête d'Ana.

Intriguée, Eileen, elle, tend l'oreille au maximum de ses capacités…

"-Tiens donc, je crois bien que vous êtes la première polonaise à mettre les pieds à Poudlard depuis les 5 dernières années, murmure l'ornement au creux de l'oreille de la brune."

Un discret frisson parcourant son échine, Ana hausse un sourcil inquisiteur…

"-Voyons voir… un intellect certain ici, et de la volonté, beaucoup de volonté… beaucoup de détermination également… Serdaigle, peut-être… oui… ah une minute… oui, oui, je vois… non, définitivement pas Poufsouffle… Gryffondor ? Non, non… sûrement pas… trop d'ambitions pour une Gryffondor…"

Un silence intense s'installe l'espace d'un instant… un court instant au cours duquel une grande partie de la salle retient son souffle… à l'exception bien-sûr des quelques Poufsouffles asthmatiques qui respirent bruyamment dans leurs inhalateurs respectifs...

"-Oui, c'est ça… SERPENTARD !"

Satisfaite, Ana se redresse et se dirige avec contenance vers la table attitrée de sa 'maison' où les visages plus que fermés de ses nouveaux compagnons l'emplissent d'une curiosité sans limite pour ce nouveau monde qui lui ouvre ses portes…

"-Très bien… Eileen McKenny ! "

Grimaçant légèrement, la jeune irlandaise passe une main derrière sa nuque et se dirige vers le funeste repose-fesse qui scellera son destin… sans un mot, elle s'assied et lève un regard interrogateur vers McGonagal.

"-Pas de chapeau pour moi ?

-Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas enlevé ce bonnet, jeune fille."

Amusée, Eileen retire le bonnet de laine et libère le reste de son indomptable masse de cheveux blonds, courts et désordonnés.

"-Elle va perdre le Choixpeau là-dedans, s'exclame une des gamins autour de l'estrade en ricanant.

-Au moins ça m'évitera de récolter toutes les saloperies qui peuvent bien se cacher dans les méandres douteux de ta crinière huileuse, du con.

-Miss McKenny !

-Légitime défense, Madame, sourit la blonde d'un air angélique."

Visiblement exaspérée, McGonagal dépose finalement le chapeau sur la tête de la jeune gaélique…

Aussitôt, un sifflement contemplatif retentit dans le crâne de la blonde qui plisse les sourcils d'un air douteux.

"-Et bien… voilà un psyché dont l'organisation est sans l'ombre d'un doute digne d'un dortoir Gryffondor… se plaint le chapeau.

-Pas très doué pour parler aux filles… pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas encore trouvé la choixpotte de ses rêves, se dit le jeune fille, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

-Très amusant jeune fille… je devrais vous envoyer à Serdaigle pour la peine… au vu de vos capacités limitées en matière d'organisation, vous ne tiendriez probablement pas une semaine chez nos chers aiglons dévoreurs de livres… en ce qui concerne vos attributs cependant… oui, je vois… je sens… beaucoup de vigueur, peu de rigueur… de la loyauté, de la combativité, de l'ambition… et une grande capacité à la dévotion…

-J'en passerai presque pour Sœur Térésa, dites donc…

-De l'esprit aussi… peu d'animosité, cependant… et pour défendre ces idéaux égalitaires qui sont les votres, je ne vois pas de meilleure maison que… POUFSOUFFLE !"

A la surprise générale, la jeune fille se redresse d'un bond et se dirige d'un pas guilleret vers…

"-C'est quelle table, demande-t-elle à mi-voix à McGonagal.

-Ouvrez les yeux, McKenny, en jaune et noir…

-Jaune et noir, okay… merci du tuyau ! "

Les exclamations de surprise des Gryffondors retentissent dans la salle alors que la joyeuse foule des Poufsouffles se redresse pour applaudir la nouvelle venue avec autant d'entrain que pour les précédents arrivants…

"-Par là, sourit un grand blond en lui faisant signe de s'approcher. "

Amusée, McKenny se dirige vers le jeune survolté qui se saisit de sa main et la secoue vigoureusement…

"-Zacharias Smith ! Bienvenue à Poufsouffle ! sourit-il.

-Salut, s'exclame une petite rouquine au visage poupin.

-Elle c'est Hannah, commente Zacharias. Voilà Susan et Ernie…

-Salut !

-Et la grande brune au sourire bancal là, c'est Finch !"

A l'appel de son nom, un grand brun adresse un timide signe de main à la jeune fille, un sourire discret aux lèvres.

"-Justin Finch-Fletchley, sourit-il, enchanté.

-Ne fais pas attention à son air hagard… c'est un effet d'optique, tout vient de sa défaillance de mâchoire prononcée, ricane Smith.

-C'est riche comme commentaire de la part d'un défaillant nominal, ironise Eileen avec un sourire complice en direction du brun. Zacharias… il faut vraiment en vouloir à ses enfants pour sortir un truc pareil le jour de leur naissance.

-Mais je partage tout à fait ton point de vue, s'exclame Smith avec une petite moue dégagée.

-Absolument, pouffe Finch, c'est d'ailleurs probablement par égard pour son ego que personne ici ne se donne la peine de retenir son prénom…

-Enfoiré, glousse le blond, attends un peu qu'on soit de retour là haut et je vais te percer un deuxième nombril à coup de baguette ! "

Souriante et satisfaite, Eileen prend siège près des deux Poufsouffles et jette un coup d'œil du coté d'Ana qui scrute ses congénères d'un air calculateur…

Peu importe l'univers dans lequel on se trouve, certaines choses ne changeront jamais…

)))oOo(((

Assise, le dos droit et les mains posées à plat sur les genoux, la jeune slave regarde avec intérêt la fillette postée face à elle, détaillant chaque partie de son visage, de sa chevelure et de son uniforme, jusque dans les nombreux plis de son col en V. Une sourde curiosité a pris possession d'elle depuis son arrivée, pour le moins brusque et douloureuse, dans le château et chaque nouvel élément s'ajoutant à ce tableau fantastique qu'est son atterrissage dans ce qu'on appelle le monde sorcier se doit d'être étudié à la loupe. Ainsi, remontant vers le visage angélique de la petite blonde, Ana scrute un long moment cette petite fossette qui se forme à chacun de ses sourires. Puis la fillette tourne subitement les yeux vers elle.

"- T'as un problème? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?" aboie-t-elle d'une voix pincharde.

Haussant légèrement le sourcil sous l'effet de la surprise, la brune lui lance un regard assassin. Puis ses pupilles commencent alors à prendre une teinte particulièrement sombre, se dilatant d'une manière effrayante pour finir par se transformer en deux petites billes totalement noires... Une petite cuillère se met alors à osciller légèrement sur rebord de la table puis à voler discrètement jusque dans l'assiette de l'élève. Prélevant un peu de purée de potiron, la cuillère continue son périple, atteignant enfin le joli col en V de la blonde pour finir par s'écraser lamentablement sur l'étoffe soyeuse, y déversant cruellement son velouté orange et fumant.

Le visage horrifié et la bouche grande ouverte, la petite pousse un cri de dégoût tandis qu'Ana se tasse légèrement sur son tabouret, lançant des regards désorientés autour d'elle.

Puis fixant à nouveau l'uniforme de sa vis-à-vis, elle tourne la tête vers sa comparse irlandaise qui suit la scène des yeux à plusieurs mètres de là, haussant les épaules dans un signe ostensible d'incompréhension.

"- C'est elle qui a fait ça! Regardez ma chemise, c'est elle qui a fait ça!"...hurle outrageusement la gamine, pointant un index boudiné et menaçant vers la brune.

Une tempête de têtes serpentardesques se tourne alors vers le 'lieu du crime', penchant le buste et se tordant le cou pour apercevoir la première frasque de la nouvelle arrivante.

"- Regardez! Elle m'a sali ma chemise! Regardez!

- Jenny, cesse d'hurler! s'offusque soudain une jeune fille aux lèvres pincées et à l'indubitable air de famille vis-à-vis de ladite Jenny, à quelques tabourets de là."

La brune, la tête toujours tournée vers son amie Poufsouffle, essaie finalement, dans un moment désespéré de lucidité, de réfléchir de manière rationnelle. Fermant les yeux subtilement, elle pousse un soupire bruyant, dans le but certain de se calmer et de donner une cohérence, même bancale, à la situation. Puis secouant la tête d'un air résigné, elle répond à la question muette de sa comparse formant un 'non' outré sur ses lèvres. L'autre, l'air peu convaincu, lui lance un regard septique tandis qu'à ses côtés, un grand blond à l'expression suffisante la regarde intensément, la curiosité transpirant de tous les pores de son visage.

Se sentant observée, la polonaise tourne subitement les yeux vers lui, fronçant dangereusement des sourcils. Se retournant rapidement, le blond regarde alors sa voisine.

"- Euh... elle est spéciale ta pote, quand même...

-Naaan...en fait elle aime pas qu'on la regarde dans les yeux, un peu comme les chiens tu vois?

-Incontestable, insiste Finch, la race canine fait d'ailleurs preuve en ce genre de situations singulières d'une indubitable agressivité pouvant même aller jusqu'à des réactions physiques brutales de la part de l'animal qui, convaincu d'avoir été provoqué, n'a d'autre choix, pour défendre son territoire, qu'une lutte à mort avec cet assaillant qui…"

Manifestement surpris par sa propre volubilité, le brun s'interrompt subitement pour se gratter la tête d'un air confus…

"-Désolé, s'excuse-t-il… mes parents ont lourdement insisté pour que j'invite Granger à passer une semaine à la maison.

-L'espace d'une minute, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir cette petite fouine en face de moi, gémit Smith… c'était terrifiant…ne me refais jamais ça, Sparky."

Intriguée, Eileen lève un sourcil inquisiteur et se penche discrètement vers Smith et Finch.

"-Granger ? C'est une marque de céréales ça, non ?

-Pire, c'est la meilleure amie de Poppers, ricane Smith, désignant la table des Gryffondor d'un geste vague.

-Le bigleux balafré, s'étonne l'irlandaise d'un air détaché.

-Le crapaud mal brossé qui règne en maître incontesté sur cette bande d'arriérés nanoïdes que sont les Gryffondors, raille le blond. "

Fronçant les sourcils d'un air réprobateur, Finch secoue la tête et laisse échapper un léger soupire.

"-Ne l'écoute pas, sourit-il d'un air gêné à Eileen. Zach est une mauvaise langue invétérée… Il est trop dur avec ces pauvres Gryffondors…

-Monsieur l'utopique a parlé ! se moque Smith. Je suis surpris que ta bienveillance légendaire ait survécu à un été passé avec Granger."

Visiblement embarrassé, le brun secoue de nouveau la tête et détourne le regard. Eileen, piquée de curiosité, lance un regard interrogateur à Smith, l'invitant à poursuivre son plaidoyer.

"-Notre adorable petit boy-scout a l'irritante habitude de se faire le défenseur des causes les plus désespérées et ce, quelqu'en soient les conséquences… un vrai petit Saint- Bernard.

-Smith, soupire le brun, ses joues pâles rosies par l'embarras. "

Amusée par l'interaction des deux défaillants insolites, Eileen laisse un sourire extatique se peindre sur ses lèvres rosies par la magie d'une boisson rougeâtre au goût de houblon acidulé. Finch, rayonnant malgré lui, lui lance un sourire avenant en lui passant un autre verre.

"-Les Gryffondors ne sont pas aussi stupides que Smith veut bien le laisser entendre… Il a la sale manie de s'opposer à tout ce qui n'entre pas dans ses conventions personnelles…

-Ca ne doit pas lui laisser grand monde à épargner, sourit la blonde.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…"

Distraite par un ricanement sinistre du coté des Serpentards, Eileen jette un regard alentour pour localiser Ana.

La jeune polonaise, conservant son calme caractéristique, reste de marbre face à l'adversité, jetant ça et là, des regards pleins d'intérêt et de curiosité aussi bien à ses camarades qu'aux plats qui lévitent à quelques centimètres de la table.

"-Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire à son sujet..."

Tirée de sa contemplation silencieuse, la jeune irlandaise lance un regard dubitatif à son camarade Poufsouffle dont le sourire radieux ne semble en rien altéré par le blabla incessant de son irritant collègue blond…

"-Elle transpire l'indépendance, c'est incontestable…

-C'est un fait oui, souffle la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre de jus de citrouille.

-Les Serpentards n'ont pas très bonne réputation à Poudlard, tu as dû t'en rendre compte, sourit le brun. Mais si il est une chose dont je peux t'assurer, c'est qu'ils savent prendre soin des leurs… tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, elle trouvera vite ses repères…

-Incorrigible prêcheur… c'est dans un monastère que tu aurais dû finir, Finch ! Faire confiance à un Serpentard… suicidaire, commente Smith, accompagnant ses dires d'une légère claque derrière la tête du brun. Tu me répèteras ça après le premier match de la saison !

-Match ?

-Oui, match de Quidditch ! s'exclame le blond hirsute avec une légère moue boudeuse. Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit ! "

Gênée, la jeune fille se gratte l'arrière de la tête pour éviter de répondre aux accusations de son compère.

"-Ciel, s'indigne Zacharias, ne vous apprend-t-on donc rien à Stanislas ? Tout ignorer du Quidditch à ton âge ! C'est un drame !

-Une véritable tragédie apocalyptique, moque Finch, rassurant la jeune irlandaise d'un discret clin d'œil. Zach est capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle et commentateur des matchs. Il a fait du terme obsessionnel une insignifiante banalité…

-Absolument ! Et tu ferais mieux de te recentrer un peu plus sur tes priorités de batteur si tu ne veux pas te faire descendre aux essais de jeudi ! "

Impassible, Finch secoue la tête d'un air détaché et se tourne vers Eileen avec un sourire rassurant.

"-Le Quidditch est le sport collectif privilégié dans ce monde… un peu comme…

-Le foot ?

-Le rugby plutôt… des règles plus ou moins similaires… si ce n'est qu'au lieu de courir sur le terrain, les joueurs planent sur des balais…"

Sceptique, la jeune blonde lève un sourcil d'un air douteux.

"-Certainement oui, je vois… vous vous courez après avec une balle, montés sur des balais à la façon de rugbymen gonflés à l'hélium…

-Tu comprendras peut-être un peu mieux tout ça après ton entretien avec Dumby, s'amuse Smith.

-Quand on parle de la licorne borgne à trois pattes, sourit Finch avec un geste vague de la tête en direction de la table centrale. "

Curieuse, Eileen lève les yeux à temps pour apercevoir le vieil homme barbu qui se dresse afin d'adresser un message à ses jeunes 'hôtes'…

"-Mes chers élèves, les festivités à présent terminées, je souhaiterais adresser à tous les nouveaux venus un message de bienvenue : Amour, gloire et beauté ! "

Pouffant de rire à la référence du vieux mage, Eileen et Ana se jettent un coup d'œil rapide avant de se replonger dans la contemplation assidue du personnage central.

"-Comme vous les savez d'ors et déjà, l'accès à la Forêt interdite est strictement interdit aux élèves de première, seconde et troisième années. Monsieur Rusard, à ma droite, est chargé de s'assurer du respect des consignes de sécurité… Sur ce, nous vous invitons cordialement à vous retirer, sous la guidance de vos préfets respectifs, vers la salle commune de votre maison.

-Amen, ricane Smith, jetant un regard moqueur à son prognate de congénère. Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, est de guider une bande de morveux braillards à travers les méandres de notre indomptable demeure… en cas de réussite, bien-sûr, vous serez récompensé… par l'assurance de toute notre estime."

Etouffant difficilement un pouffement de rire, Justin se redresse et s'écarte d'un pas dans la direction de l'entrée principale.

"-Le devoir m'appelle, citoyens de Metropolis… je me dois d'aller secourir ces jeunes âmes en perdition…"

Dans un sursaut dramatique, Smith se redresse avec moult effets de manche et s'accroche aux robes de Finch, les yeux brillants de larmes factices…

"-Oh, Blatte-man de mon cœur, le danger te ravit de nouveau à mes soins ! soupire-t-il, pressant une main à son front dans un geste de désespoir profond.

-Monsieur Smith… souffle un homme à la peau pâle et au cheveu d'ébène, tout de noir vêtu, en s'avançant vers la scène. Je vous prierai de ne pas nous priver de l'aide du seul Poufsouffle responsable de cette assemblée. Laissez donc notre ami Finch-Fletchley remplir ses devoirs de préfets…

-Bien, monsieur, certainement, sourit Smith, fixant le nouvel arrivant d'un regard plein d'innocence.

-Et tant que vous y êtes, accompagnez Miss McKenny au bureau du directeur...

-Avec grand plaisir, maitr—Professeur Rogue !"

Levant les yeux au ciel en un signe ostentatoire d'exaspération profonde, le susnommé se détourne et poursuit son chemin vers la sortie.

"-A plus tard vous deux, pouffe Finch, pas de bêtises…

-C'est cela même oui, pas de bêtises… pourquoi ne pas nous condamner à un ennui millénaire tant que tu y es, Sparky, s'indigne le blond."

D'un pas fluide et assuré, Smith se glisse à travers la foule vers les escaliers…

"-Faites place, les nains, convoi spécial! Allez, au pas de course, on suit le monsieur à la mâchoire baladeuse de l'autre côté et on dégage la route pour les 'septième année' ! siffle-t-il d'un air nonchalant sous les regards mauvais d'une centaine de gosses surexcités."

Pas perturbé pour un sous, Zacharias se fraye une chemin au milieu des Serpentards amassés devant l'accès aux cachots.

"-On circule, on circule ! Allez !

-Mets-la en veilleuse, Smith, grogne une petite brune d'un air mauvais. Tu nous les brises avec ton baratin.

-Oh, tiens, Parky, j'tavais pas vue… ah oui, c'est sûrement du à ton retard de croissance prononcé ! Allez, pousse-toi de là, j'ai laissé mon chien sur le feu là-haut, c'est une urgence !

-Espèce de petit abruti décérébré, s'indigne-t-elle, brandissant un bout de bois polis devant le nez du blond.

-Terrifiant, commente Eileen. Tu vas faire quoi, Tchita ? Nous taper sur les doigts jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ?"

Effarée, la brune lève les yeux vers la blonde et la dévisage d'un air plein de mépris.

"-Misérable Poufsouffle… tu ne sais même pas à _qui_ tu t'adresses !

-Non, je l'admets… en revanche, je sais à _quoi_ je me mesure. A une espèce de petit gobelin difforme dont le faciès simiesque n'a d'égal que la disgrâce de son antagoniste géographique… Maintenant, de grâce, retirez cette abomination de mon champ de vision, j'ai des relents de jus de citrouille ! "

Un silence pesant emplit soudain la pièce et, dans une symphonie de bruissements de tissus, toutes les têtes se tournent vers la scène.

"-Tu vas payer cher pour ton insolence, vermine !

-Chèque ou espèce ? s'enquit Smith, visiblement exalté par la perspective d'un affrontement quel qu'il soit."

Fumante de rage, la brune au regard glauque fait signe à ses deux gorilles qui s'avancent et se saisissent sans ménagement de Zacharias.

"-Que se passe-t-il ici, gronde une voix braillarde.

-Rien, rien, Granger, on se faisait juste un petit tennis entre amis ! raille Smith repoussant les deux montagnes de couenne qui s'étaient saisi de lui.

-Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend… ? Lâchez-le, vous deux ! 50 points de déduction pour Serpentard !

-Nnnnnah, s'exclame le blond d'un air goguenard.

-Et 50 points de déduction pour Poufsouffle, aussi, pour provocation inutile et tapage nocturne !

-Oui, oui, certainement, Granger... Si vous le permettez maintenant, je suis investi d'une mission qui ne saurait être ajournée…

-On règlera ça plus tard, vous deux, lance Parkinson d'une voix criarde, le regard plein de dédain et de malveillance. "

Indifférent aux menaces de la brune, Smith attrape McKenny par la manche et la pousse vers les escaliers.

"-50 points de déduction… ?

-T'inquiète, on commence toujours l'année avec un score négatif à Poufsouffle… c'est une sorte de tradition, si tu veux… Finch aura tout le loisir de nous rattraper tout ça demain, en cours de Botanique. "

Et c'est ainsi que débute l'interminable ascension de nos deux Poufsouffles qui, bravant poussière et toiles d'araignée, s'élèvent inlassablement vers le bureau du maître des lieux :

Dumbledore le Blanc…

)))oOo(((

Toujours plongée dans sa réflexion intensive sur la cuillère tueuse de nain, et à la recherche de sa fidèle amie Eileen, Ana déambule lentement entre les gnomes en noir s'amassant vers la sortie de la Grande salle pour retrouver leurs dortoirs et leurs affaires. Tandis qu'elle évite vaguement de se faire marcher sur les pieds par un petit impertinent maladroit, une légère pression sur son bras gauche la fait sursauter.

"- Mademoiselle Kch...Ksch...Ksiz..., commence dignement le professeur vêtu de noir lui faisant face.

- Kszinwinski, corrige-t-elle poliment.

- Hum...oui...Mademoiselle Kszin...bon, le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il vous attend dans son bureau afin de vous parler à Mademoiselle McKenny et à vous.

- Dumbledore...Ah oui, c'était le vieux monsieur barbu avec une longue robe violette qui était sur l'estrade tout à l'heure, c'est ça? demande-t-elle impunément.

- Le professeur Dumbledore n'est ni vieux ni...

- Oui, oui, bon c'est pas grave, je vois qui c'est...Et hum...où est-ce qu'il se trouve son bureau?

- C'est ce que j'essaie de vous expliquer depuis tout à l'heure, mademoiselle. Le professeur vous attend dans son bureau et je suis chargé de vous y accompagner, en tant que directeur de Serpentard, s'impatiente l'homme au cheveu gras."

Haussant un sourcil que l'on pourrait traduire vaguement pas un "je t'emmerde" bien senti, Ana emboîte le pas de son directeur de maison à contrecoeur, se disant que l'amabilité de ce personnage ne restera pas sans conséquence. Si Eileen rencontre malencontreusement cet énergumen huileux, ça risque sans nul doute de faire des étincelles.

Après un nombre incalculable de pas, d'escaliers (qui bougent!), de couloirs (où les tableaux se déplacent et parlent!) et de portes, les deux compagnons d'infortunes atteignent enfin leur destination: un gigantesque volatile de pierre aux ailes déployées et au bec grand ouvert.

"- Hum...Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes sûr que c'est ici son bureau?

- Oui mademoiselle, c'est ici, répond sèchement le professeur, les lèvres pincées. Et bien puisque votre amie et son guide arrivent, je vais les laisser vous accompagner, continue-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, je dois aller m'occuper des première année et de leur préfet."

Et dans un bruissement de cape, il disparaît à l'angle du couloir, derrière la statue effrayante d'une créature semblable à un troll guerrier.

Soulagée, la polonaise se retourne pour voir arriver joyeusement sa meilleure amie au cheveu anarchiste et un grand freluquet qu'elle reconnaît immédiatement en pleine discussion.

)))oOo(((

Au terme d'une longue et périlleuse ascension, nos deux infatigables Poufsouffles se laissent finalement choir sur le sol…

"-Ah ouais, s'essouffle Eileen. Ben tout magique qu'il est ton château en Espagne, je me permets de t'annoncer qu'un ou deux ascenseurs, ce serait pas du luxe…

-Ascen-quoi, tu dis ? soupire Smith d'un air sceptique. Encore des fainéantises de moldus ça ! Comment tu crois qu'on reste en condition entre les matchs, hein… ?

-Bah j'sais pas… les stéroïdes tu connais ?

-Stéréo-quoi ?

-Laisse tomber, ricane Eileen."

Fronçant un sourcil à la vue de la forme vague et imprécise qui lévite au milieu du couloir, la jeune blonde se remet à se masser la nuque d'un air déconcerté. Devant ses yeux, un homme vaporeux d'une quarantaine d'années flotte, ses robes pâles maculées de sang, sa longue chevelure crépue volettant au gré du faible courant d'air qui agite la flamme des quelques bougies qui éclairent le passage…

"-Bonsoir Zacharias, souffle le spectre, visiblement peu ému par l'arrivée des deux jeunes gens.

-A vous de même, Baron, sourit Smith, courbant l'échine et remuant le bras en une courbette des plus démodées…"

Sans un mot de plus, le fantôme sanglant se détourne et se volatilise au contact d'un mur.

"-Tu es un être des plus… dramatiquement théâtral, s'amuse Eileen.

-C'est le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard, explique le jeune Poufsouffle. Il a énormément d'influence auprès des autres spectres… un vieil ami de la famille, si tu veux. Il était à Serpentard avec un de mes… bien-aimés ancêtres… comme tous les Smith avant moi, en réalité…

-Tes parents étaient à Serpentard, s'étonne Eileen, intriguée.

-Tous les deux…

-Et toi, tu es tombé à Poufsouffle… je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup mais, n'est-ce pas un tantinet… paradoxal ?

-Indubitablement, ma chère, glousse Smith. Je suis une merveille de contradiction ! Mes parents étaient si contrariés qu'ils ont failli porter l'affaire devant le Ministère et m'envoyer à Beaubâtons…

-Et toi, ça ne t'a pas perturbé ?

-Pas plus que ça… Ca en valait la peine, quelque part… Ma position de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et l'opportunité rêvée de me démarquer des autres membres du clan. Ah, oui, et Finch aussi, bien-sûr…

-Finch ?"

Stoppant net dans sa lutte acharnée contre le dernier lot d'escaliers, Smith lève les yeux au plafond, un léger sourire contemplatif aux lèvres…

"-Je n'me suis jamais arrêté pour analyser ce que nous partageons, de gré ou de force, avec Sparky… Mais je suppose que c'est mon meilleur ami, en quelque sorte… mon point d'ancrage, soupire-t-il. Mon royaume pour un grand frère tel que lui… j'en ai côtoyé des Poufsouffles en sept années…mais jamais des comme lui. Il est… singulier. Tu vois sûrement ce que j'essaye de dire…"

Attendrie par cette démonstration d'affection inattendue de la part du jeune dandy survolté, Eileen laisse un sourire rassurant étirer ses lèvres fines…

"-Je crois que je commence à cerner le personnage, lui assure-t-elle. Singulier, comme tu dis…

-On ferait mieux de s'activer, pouffe Smith. On s'est assez attardés sur le cas de notre singulier prognate…

-C'est toi le guide…"

D'un pas ferme et déterminé, le jeune anglais poursuit sa route à travers le couloir.

"-On y est ! s'exclame-t-il, incontestablement fier de sa prestance.

-Huuuh…

-Monte les escaliers, ils doivent t'attendre là-haut.

-Ils… ?"

Un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres, notre drôle de hooligan se retourne et désigne le bout du couloir d'un geste vague de la main.

"-Voila ton comité d'accueil, raille-t-il, un rictus apathique ourlant ses lèvres délicates.

-Monsieur Smith… vous avez pris votre temps.

-Mille excuses, Professeur Rogue, souffle le blond, une lueur de malice dans le regard."

Perplexe, Eileen se retourne pour apercevoir Ana, adossée au mur, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

"- Oh mais qui voilà? S 'enquit l'irlandaise, le sourire compatissant. J'ai crû comprendre que tu avais fait la connaissance du professeur Rogue… particulièrement singulier dans son genre, n'est-il pas.

- C'est un vrai délice! s'exclame la slave. Et toi je vois que tu as ramené du monde, ajoute-t-elle en se tournant dédaigneusement vers Smith.

- Oh oui...mais pas de son plein gré, il a été gentiment convié à m'accompagner jusqu'ici… sous la torture. Et tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'entrain quand tu t'adresses à lui, il est pas allemand tu sais..., ajoute-t-elle en chuchotant discrètement tandis que Smith jette un regard plein d'appréhension du côté de la cage d'escalier…"

"-Je vais te laisser monter seule, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients… je garde d'assez mauvais souvenirs des lieux… Souvenirs impliquant Dumbledore, Rogue et… une sale affaire de vol de sous-vêtements dans le dortoir des filles de Serpentard, ricane-t-il, jetant un regard plein de promesses du côté d'Ana.

-Je meurs d'envie d'en savoir plus, ironise la brune.

-Active un peu, maintenant, souffle Smith en direction d'Eileen sans prêter la moindre attention au commentaire d'Ana. Et ramène nous un souvenir, tant que t'y es… Dumbledore garde toujours des bonbecs dans son trou, le vieux gourmand…

-Hmmm, oui sûr… Je vais considérer ta requête, camarade.

-Bien aimable de ta part, oh grande prêtresse… je m'en vais rassurer Finch avant qu'il ne nous fasse un ulcère."

Terriblement amusée par ses nouvelles connaissances, Eileen secoue la tête d'un air faussement exaspéré et adresse un signe de main à Smith. Ce dernier se contente alors d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches avant de se retourner pour partir…

"-Je vois que tu n'as pas traîné, sourit Ana. Tes fréquentations laissent toujours à désirer…

- Et tu fais partie de mes fréquentations chère amie, rétorque sa comparse, un brin espiègle.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire..., répond malicieusement la polonaise, du tac-au-tac.

-Quand ta vie te donne des œufs, tu fais une omelette… quand la mienne me présente deux gentils boy-scouts, je m'en fais des anges gardiens…

-C'est cela même, sourit la slave. Tais-toi et grimpe…

-Tes désirs, maîtresse, sont des ordres à mes oreilles."

Et sur ce, après moult divergences, nos deux comparses se retrouvent finalement, au terme d'une flopée de marches, devant une immense porte de pierre taillée…


	2. Les règles du jeu

TITRE: Et pour sceller le Calice, l'Ordre créa la Clé...

SERIE: Harry Potter

AUTEURS: Teh SFF's

GENRE: Action, humour

RESUME: Et si le sort du monde tout entier ne reposait pas uniquement sur les épaules de ce pauvre Potter ? Et si, 7 ans avant l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard, l'Ordre avait découvert l'existence d'un Calice contenant une partie des pouvoirs de Tom Riddle… ? Chroniques d'un Calice imbibé et d'un Clé névropathe…

NOTE: La présente histoire ne tient en aucun cas compte du sixième ouvrage de la saga Harry Potter...

BLABLA INUTILE: Ermmm euuuh.. bon... euhhh... Ah je sais ! On va vous tirer une blague !

Eileen, bondissant frénétiquement, la main en l'air : Je peux, je peux, je peuxxxxx? J'ai une blague, j'en ai uuuunnne, je peeuuuux ?

Ana, haussant un sourcil suspicieux : Je suis pas certaine du génie de cette idée...

Eileen : Qu'est-ce que deux squelettes dans un placard?

Ana, se prenant la tête dans les mains : Je le savais... On est perdues...

Eileen, souriant de toutes ses dents : Crabbe et Goyle qui ont gagné une partie de cache-cache...

Ana : Vodka, vodka...Il me faut de la vodkaaaa, 'faut que j'oublie un tel affront...

Auteuses, impassibles : Ca, c'est fait...(cochant une case dans leur liste)

)))oOo(((

Et sur ce, après moult divergences, nos deux comparses se retrouvent finalement, au terme d'une flopée de marches, devant une immense porte de pierre taillée…

Obéissant à des conventions obsolètes en ce monde, la plus grande des deux jeunes filles s'avance et tape trois coups saccadés contre le mur.

"-Ne frappez pas comme ça ! s'exclame une voix chaude et accueillante à l'intérieur. Il suffit de caresser le mur et il s'ouvre.

-Logique, grimace Eileen d'un air sceptique. Caresser un mur… un peu gore tout de même…

-Ma foi, souffle Ana, s'avançant de quelques pas afin de laisser glisser le dos de sa main le long de la pierre froide et humide qui les sépare du bureau de l'Ancien…"

Subitement, le sol de la pièce se met à trembler sous leurs pieds, les murs semblent s'agiter et se rapprocher, se déformer et s'étendre avant de laisser place à une large ouverture, baignée d'une chaude lumière cuivrée…

"-Ah, Miss Kszinwinski, Miss McKenny… c'est un plaisir de faire enfin votre connaissance, sourit le vieux mage, plein d'entrain. Une sucrerie ?"

Suspicieuse, Ana lève un sourcil et regarde son accolyte s'approcher du bureau du vieil homme et se servir copieusement dans un saladier de friandises colorées…

"-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, s'amuse la blonde en laissant tomber une grande part de sa prise dans la poche droite de son veston.

-Bien-sûr que non, la rassure le barbu. Une commande de Monsieur Smith je présume."

Surprise, Eileen jette un regard incrédule au vieil homme qui leur fait signe de s'installer dans les deux sièges qui lui font face.

"-J'ai comme qui dirait, une conscience très étendue de ce qui se passe entre les murs de Poudlard.

-Poudlard, répète Ana. C'est le nom de l'endroit dans lequel nous nous trouvons, n'est-ce pas ?

-Absolument, chère enfant… Poudlard, ou l'Ecole britannique de Sorcellerie…"

A ces mots, Eileen s'interrompt dans son dépiautage de bonbon pour laisser échapper un léger ricanement cynique.

"-Sorcellerie… c'est cela même. Et vous et votre majestueuse assemblée avez jugé bon de nous inviter car…

-Car vous êtes des notres bien évidemment !

-Ca coule de source, s'exclame la jeune irlandaise, roulant des yeux d'un air peu convaincu avec un geste de main théâtral…"

Amusé par la scène, Dumbledore prend note de l'influence déjà prononcée d'un certain Serpentard reconverti…

"-Excusez-là, soupire Ana avant de prendre place aux côtés de sa compatriote. Poursuivez, je vous prie…

-Il n'y a pas de mal, poursuit le vieil homme. Vous voyez, ce monde, que vous pensiez certainement limité à votre réalité, se subdivise en deux mondes plus ou moins distincts, qui sont le monde moldu, qui est le vôtre, et le monde sorcier, ou le nôtre…

-Un peu comme dans Silent Hill… ? s'enquit Eileen, intéressée malgré elle.

-D'une certaine manière je suppose… étant sorcier, j'ai peu de références en matière de jeux vidéos… Quoiqu'il en soit, il arrive que certains individus appartenant au monde magique s'égarent et ne parviennent jamais à rejoindre notre… côté du miroir.

-Comme Luc Skywalker par exemple…

-Probablement… vous deux êtes l'exemple même de ce genre d'incidents, sourit Dumbledore."

Inhabituellement statique, Eileen jette un regard plein de perplexité au vieux mage avant de reporter son attention sur Ana qui semble assimiler la chose avec plus d'aisance…

"-Donc, pour résumer, tous les jeunes ici sont des… des sorciers. Et ce château est une…

-Ecole de magie, intervient Dumbledore.

-Ayant pour but…

-D'aider les jeunes sorciers à user de leurs dons sans mettre l'équilibre de notre monde en danger, conclut le vieux barbu d'un air triomphant.

-Afin de ne pas contrarier La Force, ricane Eileen.

-Quelque chose comme ça…"

Un long silence plane sur la pièce l'espace d'interminables secondes avant qu'Ana ne reprenne la parole.

"-Donc nous avons été transportées ici afin d'éviter un déséquilibre dans La Force, si on puit dire…"

Sans un mot, Dumbledore, toujours aussi souriant, hoche la tête d'un signe affirmatif.

"-Logique, souffle Eileen.

-Vos camarades vous donnerons tous les détails nécessaires le moment venu… n'hésitez pas à vous adresser à vos préfets en cas de problème… ou au directeur de votre maison qui se fera une joie de vous aiguiller.

-Comptez-y, soupire Ana qui se redresse avec finalité. Sommes-nous autorisées à regagner nos… quartiers ?

-Bien évidemment, Dobby se chargera de vous escorter."

A la mention de son nom, un étrange individu gobelinesque apparaît sur le bureau.

"-Ah bah oui, j'me disais bien que ça manquait de Gollum pour une réalité parallèle, raille Eileen, toujours aussi sceptique.

-Voici Dobby… c'est un elfe de maison, explique le directeur. Ils sont chargés de l'entretien du château, de la préparation des repas et de tout ce qui s'en suit…

-Un vieux château hanté habité par des apprentis sorciers juvéniles, dirigé par un vieil excentrique dépendant aux sucreries et entretenu par des clones de Gollum, murmure Eileen pour elle-même. La destination idéale pour un petit congé scolaire mérité…

-Miss Kszinwinski, veuillez suivre Dobby… Il va vous ramener jusqu'à votre dortoir, commence le vieil excentrique en question. Il semblerait que Miss McKenny ait besoin d'un peu plus de détails avant d'être renvoyée à sa salle commune."

Suivant l'étrange petite créature, Ana franchit la lourde porte de bois. Arpentant lentement le long chemin menant à sa salle commune et bravant les nombreux couloirs, elle jette de temps en temps un coup d'oeil aux tableaux les plus effrayants ornant les murs de pierre. Voyant soudain Gollum s'arrêter net à l'angle sombre d'un couloir, elle ralentit légèrement le pas, arrivant à la hauteur de l'elfe.

"- Mademoiselle Ana est arrivée. Mademoiselle Ana excusera Dobby mais Dobby ne peut pas aller au-delà de ce couloir pour des raisons de sécurité, couine la créature, étrangement peureuse.

- Euh, ah d'accord, mais c'est où la salle commune?

- Dobby conseille à Mademoiselle Ana de tourner à droite juste après la statue du Troll Eugène et de se présenter devant le tableau au grand serpent noir. Mais Dobby s'excuse car Dobby ne connaît pas le mot de passe.

- Mmm...d'accord. Sinon ça te dérange pas que je t'appelle Gollum?

- Dobby ne répond qu'au nom de Dobby! s'excite soudain ledit Dobby.

- Oui...et bien pour moi ce sera Gollum, mon précieux, répond sournoisement la polonaise, énervée que la sympathie avec laquelle elle a posé la question n'ait pas attendrit la créature...elle qui est si froide d'habitude...C'est scandaleux!"

"- Mademoiselle Ana excusera Dobby mais Dobby doit se retirer pour aller préparer le dîner, couine à nouveau l'elfe, s'inclinant terriblement bas devant la jeune femme, son nez effleurant presque le sol.

- Bien, merci Gollum! sourit diaboliquement Ana, remarquant au passage le léger plissement d'yeux de la créature avant qu'elle ne disparaîsse dans un claquement de doigts."

Après quelques pas en direction de la statue peu artistique du dénomé Eugène, troll à l'allure fichtrement sexy d'un point de vue post-ingurgitation de produits psychotropes, Ana trouve enfin ledit tableau au serpent.

Puis, bénissant brièvement Merlin et ses apôtres pour leur gratitude envers sa personne et sa chance pour rencontrer, à cet instant précis, un petit Serpentard de première année et sa connaissance parfaite du mot-de-passe, notre amie slave s'engouffre dans le passage sombre et humide, se retrouvant dans ce qui se révèle être la salle commune de Serpentard.

La fraîcheur et l'obscurité de l'endroit se trouvent être parfaitement à son goût. A l'instar des couleurs argentées et verdoyantes qui ornent chaque parcelle du mobilier décoratif. Même la pierre dure et froide transpirante d'humidité s'harmonise, à ses yeux, parfaitement avec le reste.

Cependant, c'est à la rencontre des locataires des lieux que les complications débutent. Une fille brune, au faciès lui rappelant vaguement le portrait du bouledogue de sa grand-mère accroché au dessus de sa cheminée s'approche alors, le sourire mauvais (ou, dirons-nous, la grimace mauvaise...), ses cheveux ternes, coupés au carré, voletant légèrement à son arrêt net devant la nouvelle venue.

"- Alors...c'est toi la polak? éructe-t-elle, les bras négligemment croisés sur la poitrine.

- Ta tête me revient pas..., beugle une autre fille, assise sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Ca doit être le manque d'argent qui fait ça! Ca rend le teint cireux..."

Toute l'assemblée éclate d'un rire gras et cruel tandis que la polonaise hausse un sourcil satisfait.

"- Ouais, t'as raison Milicent, renchérit la première fille en grimaçant, ça se voit tout de suite ce _genre_ de choses...

- Ch'uis sûr que c'est même pas ses vêtements" se moque à son tour un charmant mais ...terriblement stupide énergumen du fond de la salle, affalé sur un canapé de cuir ébène en compagnie d'un jeune métisse et de deux étranges gorilles à l'air relativement intelligent.

Ana n'a toujours pas émit le moindre son et se délecte de ces paroles viles et vicieuses, attendant le moment fatidique où ces perverses personnes deviendront ses amis... ou, du moins, feront partie de ses connaissances. Cet univers est tel un bain de miel et d'orange. Ces gens-là font définitivement partie de son espèce...

C'est alors qu'un spécimen particulièrement intéressant fait son entrée, le menton dédaigneux et les épaules droites.

L'individu possède, tout d'abord, une chevelure hors-norme: lisse, blonde, presque blanche et d'un aspect d'absolue douceur. Sa paire d'iris se montre, de même façon, peu commune. Elle oscille entre un gris orageux et le bleu de l'océan. Son visage est froid mais ses yeux semblent pétiller de curiosité.

Il se mouve d'une manière terriblement féline et son expression aristocratique laisse deviner son engouement pour toute personne n'appartenant, ne serait-ce que totalement, à la supériorité indubitable de son rang. Toute la salle semblait n'attendre que lui. Le jeune homme demeure _réellement _intéressant...

"- Tiens..., commence-t-il, le ton traînant et supérieur, ne serait-ce donc pas notre nouveau joujou? Qui veut la taper en premier?"

L'assemblée pouffe à nouveau et la fille à la face de bouledogue vient s'aggriper relativement élégament au bras du blond.

"- Laisse tomber Drakichou...elle ne vaut même pas la peine que tu la regardes. Elle ressemble à une clocharde...".

La clocharde en question lève brusquement les yeux vers la brune, les gardant grand ouvert, dans une expression hypnotique, sa pupille se teintant à nouveau de noir, puis attend l'effet escompté. En effet, la jeune Serpentard émet un hoquet de surprise, lâchant subitement le bras du blondinet puis recule de quelques pas, se tenant l'arrière train dans une expression qui se veut...douloureusement contrite. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, conserve un visage serein, la surprise n'ayant cependant pas quitté ses pupilles.

La polonaise tourne alors la tête vers lui, retrouvant une expression neutre.

Puis inclinant la tête d'une manière espiègle, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres, elle s'avance subtilement vers le blond.

"- Hnnn...comment c'est déjà? Ah oui, Drakichou. Et bien, Drakichou, serais-tu en mesure de m'aiguiller vers...hnnn, et bien vers le dortoir des filles? Je dois ranger mes effets personnels..."

On aurait entendu, à cet instant précis, une mouche se gratter le dessous de bras. On entend d'ailleurs un moustique désireux de se dégourdir les ailes, mais son existence prend malheureusement et subitement fin entre les mains d'un des deux gorilles, dans un claquement sec...

Ecumante de rage, la petite brune à la face canine vient à nouveau se planter devant la nouvelle arrivante, les poings serrés le long du corps à s'en enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes.

"- Non mais tu te prends pour qui, espèce de...

- Toi, le clebs, tu ranges ton haleine fétide et tu fermes ton clapet, l'interrompt sereinement Ana. La prochaine fois que j'entends encore un de tes insupportables aboyements, je t'arrache l'oeil et je le mange."

Dans un silence plus que pesant, voire pachydermique, la brunette se voit contrainte de se tenir coïte sous l'effet d'une évidente surprise, la machoire tombante et les yeux agrandis d'effarement, attendant désespérément une réaction quelconque de son compagnon décoloré. Ledit décoloré n'émettant pas davantage le moindre son.

"- Bien, continue alors Ana, j'aimerais maintenant que quelqu'un fasse preuve de courtoisie et m'indique le dortoir des filles."

Après quelques instants de flottement, une petite main tremblante se tend finalement vers l'étage, désignant une lourde porte de bois surmontée d'un serpent d'argent s'enroulant lascivement autour d'une rose. La petite main appartenant à une fillette rousse, probablement en deuxième année vu son jeune âge.

"- Merci, répond poliment Ana, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres."

Puis se dirigeant vers l'escalier en colimaçon, la jeune femme se retourne une dernière fois, laissant voler légèrement ses cheveux bruns le long de son dos.

"- Moi qui pensait que les anglais étaient galants..."

)))oOo(((

Quelques longues minutes s'écoulent après le départ d'Ana sans qu'aucun des deux derniers occupants de la pièce n'émette le moindre son…

Eileen, sceptique quant au discours du vieux mage, le fixe d'un œil scrutateur, tentant tant bien que mal de déceler une faille quelconque au fond de ce regard d'acier…

"-Votre amie Ana m'a tout l'air d'une jeune fille très laconique, commence Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait sortir ?"

Un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, le vieil homme ferme les yeux une minute et retire ses lunettes pour les nettoyer dans sa longue barbe blanche.

"-Ana est quelqu'un de très spécial Eileen… Vous êtes toutes deux des êtres exceptionnels.

-Des sorcières, oui, j'ai crû comprendre, s'impatiente la jeune irlandaise.

-Pas seulement, poursuit le directeur. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, Eileen…

-Mais mentir à Ana ne vous pose pas plus de problème que cela, à ce que je vois…

-Vous comprendrez en temps voulu, mon enfant. Je vais commencer par le commencement, si vous le permettez…

-Faites donc…

-Il y a bien des années, un grand sorcier du nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor a basculé dans la Magie noire... Du côté obscur de La Force si vous préférez. Cet homme, aujourd'hui connu sous le nom de Voldemort ou Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom…

-Vous-savez-qui ?

-Exact… cet homme a mis le monde à feu et à sang durant des décennies afin de purger le monde sorcier de tous ceux qu'il considérait 'impurs'… les enfants de moldus, ou êtres non-magiques qui avaient été admis à Poudlard et dans les autres écoles de magie…

-Tels que nous ? s'enquit la blonde.

-Non, non… vous et votre amie Ana êtes ce que nous sorciers appelons des 'sang-purs'… Quoiqu'il en soit, cet homme, Voldemort, fut temporairement vaincu par un jeune enfant du nom de Harry Potter, il y a 16 ans de cela…"

Silencieuse, Eileen tente de se remémorer les mots exacts du jeune garçon avec lequel elle s'est accrochée lors que la cérémonie de Répartition…

_On ne se moque pas de Harry Potter !_

_Il a sauvé le monde magique de Vous-savez-qui !_

"-J'ai entendu parlé de lui, oui…

-Bien entendu, sourit Dumbledore, ostensiblement fier de son petit protégé. Cependant, il semblerait que Voldemort ait disséminé diverses parties de son âme aux quatre coins du monde afin d'échapper à la mort… c'est de cette manière qu'apparurent les sept Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort…

-Une sorte de… copie de sauvegarde si je comprend bien, tente la nouvelle arrivante.

-Absolument… mais ce n'est pas tout, souffle le vieux magicien d'un air plus sombre. Tom a également dissimulé une partie de ses pouvoirs en utilisant un ancien rituel de Magie noire… le Rituel du Calice. Le Calice agit tel un réceptacle et permet au créateur de sauvegarder une partie de son énergie magique en cas de dernier recours afin de pouvoir s'en réemparer le moment venu…"

Visiblement ému par son propre récit, il s'interrompt pour remettre ses lunettes et jette un regard intense à la jeune irlandaise…

"-Je ne vois toujours pas ce que tout ceci a avoir avec nous…

-Il y a sept ans, les premiers signes du retour de Lord Voldemort se sont fait sentir… L'Ordre du Phoenix, une organisation que j'ai fondée ayant pour objectif de protéger le monde magique des méfaits de Tom Jedusor, a donc tout fait pour mettre la main sur le Calice avant Voldemort. Et, afin de nous assurer qu'il lui serait impossible de l'ouvrir, nous l'avons scellé…grâce à une Clé…"

Perplexe, Eileen lève un sourcil interrogateur, invitant silencieusement le vieux mage à expliciter ses dires…

"-A notre grande surprise, nous découvrîmes que le Calice de Voldemort n'avait rien d'un simple objet... Il s'agissait d'une petite fille âgée de sept ans…

-Il a utilisé une petite fille comme… réceptacle pour dissimuler ses pouvoirs… ? s'indigne la jeune fille.

-Effarés, nous fûmes contraint de créer une Clé adaptée au Calice, afin d'éviter tout déséquilibre dans le rituel… une autre petite fille, de sept ans également, poursuit prudemment le mage. C'était il y a de cela dix ans… elles ont toutes deux 17 ans aujourd'hui… et Voldemort est de nouveau à leur poursuite."

Figée de stupeur et parcourue d'un terrible frisson, Eileen laisse les mots résonner encore et encore dans sa tête, envisageant toutes les possibilités, de la plus cohérente à la plus farfelue.

Tout semble avoir un sens, en théorie…Le discours tient la route…

Déglutissant avec difficulté, la gorge nouée par l'émotion, la jeune irlandaise tente de reprendre son souffle et ferme les yeux pour se calmer… malgré elle, ses mains blanches se crispent sur le tissu de sa jupe, sa mâchoire se serre.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se ressaisir, elle se redresse et lance un regard étrange au vieil homme…

"-Ana est le Calice dont vous parlez, n'est-ce pas ? siffle-t-elle.

-Et vous êtes la Clé…

-La Clé que vous avez créée… de toute pièce… pour protéger vos petits intérêts personnels…

-Miss McKenny…

-J'ai toujours eu conscience d'être… différente, en quelque sorte… un peu décalée, jamais vraiment à ma place nulle part…j'ai passé des années à me demander pourquoi les autres enfants, eux, étaient capables de se remémorer des événements de leur vie qui s'étaient produits dans leur jeune enfance…"

Un long frisson de dégoût court le long de son échine et bientôt, elle perd son regard dans la contemplation du gigantesque oiseau flamboyant qui les fixe de son perchoir…

Un battement d'aile, un clignement d'œil…

Puis deux, puis trois…

"-Je comprends maintenant, murmure-t-elle, plus pour elle-même qu'à l'intention du vieux mage vêtu de mauve. Je ne suis pas réelle… je ne l'ai jamais été."

Attristé par la tournure de cette conversation, Dumbledore secoue la tête d'un air compatissant.

"-Bien-sûr que si, sourit-il avec douceur… Vous êtes réelle… aussi réelle que moi ou que n'importe quel autre jeune sorcier sous ce toit… les circonstances de votre naissance sont simplement… différentes…"

"-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre compassion, grogne la jeune fille avec toute la défiance d'un ange rebelle s'adressant à son créateur. Je ne suis pas réelle… pas comme vous, pas comme les autres sorciers de cette école ! Je suis un objet !

-Eileen…

-Un objet investi d'une mission, si j'ai bien compris… et aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, sourit-elle avec une once de tristesse, je finirai sûrement par m'y faire…"

Surpris, Dumbledore hausse les sourcils et fixe la jeune fille d'un regard cristallin emprunt d'une sincère bienveillance…

"-Etes-vous sûre, commence-t-il…

-Relativement… aussi sûre qu'on puisse l'être en de telles circonstances, sourit-elle. J'accepte cette mission qui m'est, plus ou moins, dévolue…

-Vous m'en voyez ravi et infiniment soulagé, ma jeune Eileen. Veuillez bien me croire quand je vous assure que s'il existait une quelconque autre solution nous l'aurions trouvée…

-Je m'en doute, souffle-t-elle, visiblement plus accablée par la situation qu'elle ne veut bien l'admettre. "

Au bout de quelques instants d'intense silence, Eileen semble arriver à une décision et se redresse dans son siège pour fixer le vieux sorcier d'un regard plein de détermination.

"-Puis-je regagner mon dortoir à présent ?

-Bien entendu, bien entendu… je vais vous faire raccompagner par Fumseck…"

A l'appel de son nom, le grand oiseau de feu s'élève d'un battement d'aile au dessus de son perchoir et vient se poser sur l'épaule de vieux mage.

"-Il va vous guider jusqu'à la salle commune de Poufsouffle.

-Merci…

-Merci à vous, sourit Dumbledore."

Souriant malgré son affliction, Eileen se redresse et se dirige vers la porte d'un pas décidé.

"-Une dernière question…

-Oui, répond le vieil homme.

-Comment suis-je censée m'y prendre pour protéger Ana ?

-Chaque chose en son temps, mon enfant, chaque chose en son temps… Allez prendre un peu de repos, vous venez de vivre une journée troublante. Un coffre empli de vêtements et des divers items nécessaires à votre année scolaire a été déposé dans votre dortoir… votre préfet se chargera du reste, il a été prévenu…

-Finch-Fletchley, sourit Eileen, regagnant une once de sa bonne humeur habituelle.

-Vous avez déjà fait sa connaissance il me semble… ainsi que celle de Monsieur Smith."

Amusée par le ton exaspéré qui souligne ce dernier nom, Eileen se retourne vers la porte…

"-Bonne soirée, Monsieur… euuuhm… Directeur…

-Professeur…

-Bonne soirée, Professeur Dumbledore.

-A vous de même, répond le mage… allez, au pas de course maintenant. Il se fait tard et même les élèves de septième année ne sont pas autorisés à déambuler librement dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu…"

)))oOo(((

Le chemin du retour se fait sans grandes complications… les escaliers se succèdent encore et encore, les fantômes errent sans but, saluant au passage la jeune britannique sans parvenir à la tirer de sa réflexion…

Une Clé…

Comment a-t-elle donc pu en arriver là… ?

Eloignée de tout ce qu'elle a bien pu connaître et précipitée dans une école de sorcier avec pour mission ultime d'éviter qu'un mage noir surpuissant ne se réaccapare ses propres pouvoirs… qui se trouvent enfermés dans le corps de sa meilleure amie…

Secouant vigoureusement la tête, Eileen se ressaisit juste à temps pour voir le majestueux oiseau s'arrêter net devant un petit escalier de pierre dont la voûte relativement étroite est recouverte d'un magnifique tissu tout d'ambre et d'ébène décoré…

Reconnaissant là les couleurs des écharpes Poufsouffles, le jeune fille laisse un sourire décontracté étirer ses lèvres fines et se retourne pour saluer l'oiseau et le remercier chaudement avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage étroit.

A peine a-t-elle passé la porte qu'elle se retrouve joyeusement portée par une ambiance pleine de bienveillance et de bonne humeur. Un groupe de petites filles lui sourient en lui faisant de grands signes de main et deux jeunes filles qu'elle identifie rapidement comme Hannah et Susan, les deux adolescentes que Smith lui a présentées, s'approchent d'elle, les bras chargés de livres.

"-Salut, Eileen ! Le briefing s'est bien passé ?

-Pas trop mal, sourit l'irlandaise, peu désireuse d'entrer dans les détails…

-Génial. Le professeur Chourave nous a donné des livres pour toi, on les posera sur ton lit… "

Et sans un mot de plus, les deux joyeuses Poufsouffles s'éloignent en direction d'un second escalier de pierre…

Un puissant cri de guerre emplit soudain la salle et, dans une symphonie de piaillements viriles, bondissant de nulle part, une furie blonde survoltée vient se pendre au bras de la jeune irlandaise qui, perplexe, fixe un regard interrogateur sur son assaillant.

Zacharias Smith, l'œil malicieux et le cheveu anarchiste, affiche un large sourire narquois…

"-Eileen, s'exclame-t-il plein de cette radiance propre à l'être espiègle ayant juste accompli le méfait escompté…

-Smith… ?

-Alors, ce briefing… ? questionne-t-il, visiblement peu concerné mais peu désireux de voir cette conversation arriver à son terme.

-Dramatique, sourit la jeune fille d'un air accablé."

C'est alors que dans un vacarme de jurons plus colorés les uns que les autres, Ernie McMillan se propulse hors de l'alcôve qui mène vraissemblablement au dortoir des Poufsouffles mâles, affublé d'un saillant pyjama de soie bleu…

"-ZACHARIAS SMITH ! "

Visiblement peu impressionné, Smith se retourne et adresse un signe de main amical à son camarade de chambrée…

"-Lui-même, répond-t-il, un sourire faussement innocent aux lèvres.

-Espèce de petite larve anaérobie !"

Fictivement outré, le jeune survolté porte une main à sa bouche, ses yeux bleus allongés brillants de malice malgré lui…

"-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! s'égosille le petit blond, fumant d'une rage mal contenue…

-Mais de quoi tu parles, Ernie ?

-Je sais que c'est toi ! Il n'y a qu'un débile profond dans ton genre pour faire ce genre de trucs, barbare !"

Intriguée, Eileen se rapproche de la scène…

"-Tu dois te tromper, intervient-elle."

Surpris, Smith se retourne pour lui lancer un regard inquisiteur.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande McMillan.

-Quoiqu'il te soit arrivé ces deux dernières heures, Smith ne peut en aucun cas y avoir été mêlé… il vient tout juste de me raccompagner du bureau de Dumbledore…"

Interloqué, Ernie jette un regard suspicieux à Smith qui se contente de hausser les épaules en guise de confirmation.

"-C'est… mais…

-Tu as entendu la demoiselle, Ernie… il est physiquement impossible que j'ai quoi que ce soit à voir avec ton problème, quel qu'il soit…"

Frustré au plus haut point, le plus petit des deux blonds se détourne et regagne son dortoir d'un pas lourd et traînant…

"-Ca, c'était GRAND ! s'exclame Smith, ses yeux bleus brillants d'un panachage d'agréable surprise et de fierté. Les prémices d'une grande et fructueuse amitié !

-C'est cela même, pouffe la blonde avant de se diriger vers le coin de cheminée auprès duquel Finch s'est assis en tailleur pour bouquiner. Tu lui a fais quoi au juste ?

-Ah, rien de bien terrible…

-Sois plus précis…

-Et bien, j'ai peut-être légèrement… comment dire… tondu son chat, admet le dément, pas repentant pour un sou. Je l'ai tondu à raz en fait… j'essayais juste d'égaliser un peu le tout, hein, rien de bien méchant..."

Pouffant de rire, Eileen se laisse choir à quelques pas de Finch, suivie de près par Smith qui se place nonchalamment aux cotés du brun.

"-J'ai cautionné les méfaits de la main du Malin, ricane la blonde.

-Méfaits, méfaits… je m'ennuyait un peu c'est tout… j'avais besoin de m'occuper en attendant le début de la saison… Et tu sais ce qu'on dit chez les moldus hein, 'les mains oisives sont les jouets du Diable'…"

Souriant malgré lui à la référence Biblique, Finch referme son manuel de Botanique et lance un regard mollement réprobateur à son accolyte avant de reporter son attention sur sa nouvelle camarade de classe.

"-Zach est une vraie mine de références moldues… c'est impressionnant…

-J'ai crû remarquer, sourit Eileen. Un vrai moulin à paroles…

-Très bien, très bien, s'exclame Zacharias. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous dépourvoir de mon inestimable présence… je vais aller tanner ce pauvre McMillan avant qu'il n'aille se coucher le bougre. Bonne nuit à vous, gente demoiselle. On se voit plus tard Finch ?

-Sûr, acquiesce le brun en le regardant se redresser et quitter la salle commune."

Au bout de quelques secondes, Finch se retourne vers Eileen et lui lance un sourire avenant…

"-Alors, ce briefing… ?"

Perdant aussitôt sa bonne humeur, la jeune irlandaise laisse son regard se perdre dans contemplation du foyer crépitant…

"-On fait aller, répond-t-elle d'un ton neutre."

Concerné, le jeune préfet se penche vers elle et pose sur elle un regard plein d'attention…

"-Tu as l'air un peu démontée… quelque chose ne va pas ? demande-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

-Un peu dépaysée je suppose, sourit-elle faiblement. J'ai un peu de mal m'adapter…

-Je comprends… c'est délicat… les circonstances de votre arrivée précipitée à Poudlard font parler pas mal de monde à travers le château. Il est très rare que des élèves soient admis dans une école de sorciers au-delà de leur onzième année… ça doit être assez difficile pour vous deux sans qu'on en rajoute avec nos questions stupides… désolé…

-Non, non, sourit la blonde avec un geste vague de la main. C'est gentil de ta part, d'essayer de me mettre à l'aise.

-C'est un peu normal, rougit Finch, détournant les yeux d'un air gêné. Tu dois être épuisée après une journée pareille. Tu dois probablement avoir envie d'aller te coucher. Ana et toi êtes dispensées de cours demain matin… vous devez aller au Chemin de Traverse afin de vous procurer quelques manuels de cours et une baguette... Smith et moi on s'occupera de prendre tes cours de la matinée."

Touchée par l'attention du brun, Eileen laisse un sourire sincère ourler ses lèvres et lui adresse un regard reconnaissant.

"-Merci, souffle-t-elle simplement, apaisée par la sincérité du jeune Poufsouffle après les révélations troublantes du vieux mage excentrique.

-De rien, sourit Finch en se redressant, manuel en main. Je vais te laisser, il faut que j'aille réparer un peu les bêtises de Zach…

-Pauvre Ernie, sourit Eileen… j'espère juste que les poils de chat ne mettent pas autant de temps à repousser dans ce monde que dans le notre…"


End file.
